Vida, Purgatorio y Renacer de Jasper Withlock
by Nicki Hale Cullen
Summary: Nunca fui, ni seré una persona de planes, siempre deteste pensar en lo que pasara mañana, no tiene sentido, menos ahora con mi condición actual. ¿Qué importa el mañana si no hay razón para vivir lo? Camine bajo la lluvia; tomé aire de manera inconsciente y en seguida me arrepentí, pues la quemazón empezó a atormentarme como un cruel recuerdo de mi naturaleza, intente ignorarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Vida, Purgatorio y Renacer de Jasper Withlock**

"Los placeres violentos tienen finales violentos"

Prefacio:

Nunca fui, ni seré una persona de planes, siempre deteste pensar en lo que pasara mañana, no tiene sentido, menos ahora con mi condición actual. ¿Qué importa el mañana si no hay razón para vivirlo?

Camine bajo la lluvia; tomé aire de manera inconsciente y en seguida me arrepentí, pues la quemazón empezó a atormentarme como un cruel recuerdo de mi naturaleza, intente ignorarla, aunque bien sabía que en esta bestial naturaleza se encontraba mi única salida a esta condena eterna. Suspire y me dirigí a una cafetería que para mi desgracia estaba semivacía. Al abrir la puerta tome aire de manera intencional y deje que mi naturaleza se apoderara de mi poca humanidad. En cuanto pensé en tomar postura de ataque, fije la vista en la esquina de la barra, nunca pensé que ese simple hecho cambiase el rumbo de mi vida…

CAPITULO 1: Resumen

1850-Houston, Texas

-¡Jasper!-Gritó mi madre. Acto seguido la escuche subir las escaleras, pero no me movi-¡Jasper Withlock!-dijo un poco molesta y sorprendida-¿Qué haces corazón?-dijo aproximándose a mí. La mire y le sonreí.

-Nada mamá-me incorpore-ya voy-

-Apresúrate, te están esperando-Asentí y salí en silencio, mientras mi madre se mordía el labio de preocupación. Como cualquier otra madre, la mía estaba angustiada por la situación en el país, pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por mi reciente obsesión con la milicia, ya que según ella es muy pronto a mis escasos 10 años, pero para mí buena suerte siempre he sido excelente en el arte de la persuasión, a veces me siento culpable de usarlo con mis padres pero de otro modo jamás me hubiesen dejado tomar clases de equitación.

Al bajar las escaleras me topé con mi hermana Zara que estaba lavando la loza.

-Pero que quede bien limpia- Zara sonrió y me saco la lengua. A pesar de ser 2 años mayor que yo Zara siempre me cuenta todo lo que le pasa y yo igualmente, somos como 2 amigos que viven juntos.

Salí de la casa no muy emocionado. Divise a mi padre, a mi caballo y a mi instructor. Suspire, es increíble que tenga escasos 10 años y la vida ya me parezca monótona.

1885

Baje las escaleras con nostalgia, recordando cada momento de mi vida que compartimos, salí de la casa para dirigirme al patio trasero, donde mi padre me esperaba con gesto impaciente, junto con mi hermana, que estaba completamente fuera de sí, llorando sin poder parar frente a la tumba de nuestra madre. Automáticamente mi instinto protector hizo que me aproximase a Zara, que rodeó mi cuello sin poder contener las lágrimas, la abrace buscando consolarla y así mismo ocultar mis propias lágrimas silenciosas.

Durante la pequeña ceremonia mi padre no mostro señal alguna de dolor, contrario a eso estaba impaciente, ya que había dejado sola la mina y los plantíos. Al concluir la ceremonia, mi padre simplemente se fue refunfuñando de la pérdida de tiempo, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Guie a Zara a la casa, la deje en el sillón, prepare café, le extendí una taza y me senté a su lado, acto seguido ella busco refugio en mi costado. Suspiro y dijo:

-Ahora solo somos tú y yo-al abrace y conteste:

-No, sé que papá es un poco frio, pero nos ama- hice una pausa- y algún día lo recordara- Zara se soltó a llorar. Me mecí suavemente con Zara en brazos.

-Llora, Zara, llora todo lo que quieras, llora que no quede nada…-se me quebró la voz y me uní a su llanto…

1856

Las cosas se me complicaron cuando mi padre falleció y todo su patrimonio quedo a mi cargo.

Y en contraste con el funeral de mi madre, ni Zara ni yo le lloramos a nuestro padre ¿Eso nos hace malos hijos?

1857

-Jasper no tienes que hacer esto, te lo juro no es necesario, ¿Tu qué harás?-Dude en contestarle con la verdad, no quería arruinarle el día de su boda, pero por otro lado era algo inevitable.

-Me enlistare en el ejército-Dije

-¿Qué?... ¡No!-Soltó

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Zara- Le dije severo, pero dulce

-Pero Jasper, no tienes por qué hacerlo, a mí no me molesta que vivas aquí- Dijo en un pobre intento por convencerme.

-Lo sé, pero este es mi sueño, yo solo estaba esperando a que tú hicieras tu vida, ahora que lo has hecho es hora de hacer mi propia vida- Conteste

Zara sonrió con resignación.

-Está bien-Dijo con la voz quebrada

-Hey no llores, hoy es tu día, vendré cuando pueda, lo prometo-Zara me abrazo con fuerza, le di un beso en la mejilla, tome mi maleta y salí de la casa que me vio nacer, para aventurarme hacia al futuro sin mirar atrás.

1860

Prediciendo lo inevitable me preparo para la guerra civil junto con mi batallón, y es que gracias a mi don de persuasión e ascendido rápidamente en las filas del ejército por encima de soldados más experimentados, lo que obviamente me ha generado un sinfín de enemistades, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de ser, como dice el General Lee, de mente estratega que aunado a mi carisma fueron una buena mezcla para que me admitieran en el ejército tragándose mi cuento de mis recientes 20 años.

Zara se encontraba eufórica, pero a la vez preocupada por mi reciente nombramiento de "Mayor", ya que según ella eso suponía un riesgo mayor para mí.

1862

La guerra hasta hace unos meses era a favor de nosotros, la Confederación, pero con las batallas de Gettysburg el norte detuvo nuestro avance y poco a poco nos han arrebatado territorios.

Zara, su esposo y mi sobrino Derek han huido del país, ya que ambas familias somos reconocidas no les fue difícil encontrar lugar en un barco rumbo a Europa, solo Dios sabe si los volveré a ver.


	2. CAPITULO 2: 1863

CAPITULO 2: 1863

El ejército decae cada vez más desde las "Batallas" de Galveston, técnicamente ahora solo nos dedicamos a defender en vez de atacar, debido a esta situación hemos decidido evacuar a mujeres y niños de la destruida Galveston.

El paisaje que me rodea no es muy alentador, es ningún sentido, ni metafórico ni real, ya que solo podía ver arena, arena y por otro lado más arena, la áspera arena del cruel desierto texano, me sofoco en mi uniforme, que ahora me queda grande, ya que debido a mis viajes por el desierto he bajado varios kilos, por lo que la poca musculatura que adquirí es un vago recuerdo. En cuanto al uniforme se refiere en demasiado grueso y pesado para el desierto, pero no puedo deshonrarlo y quitármelo, además en él se puede ver mi rango militar.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento no me percaté de que tan tarde era hasta que una brisa fría me rodeo, cabalgaba de regreso a Galveston cuando mire a lo lejos divisando 3 figuras femeninas, puse los ojos en blanco.

-No puede ser- Refunfuñe – rezagadas –Concluí sin dejar de cabalgar, poco antes de llegar me baje de mi caballo y eche pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda.

Hice una reverencia y las mire…

"Oh por Dios" pensé asombrado de los 3 pálidos y hermosos rostros frente a mi, ya que incluso la joven con facciones mexicanas lucia pálida "No son de mi grupo" pensé, ya que nunca olvidaría aquellos tres rostros si los hubiese visto antes.

-Se ha quedado sin habla- Observo la primera joven con voz angelical, aquella joven era de piel nívea y cabello rubio, me sentía aun incapaz de hablar. Movi los ojos para observar a la otra joven, que era aún más rubia que la primera con piel color blanco calcáreo, la poca luz no me dejaba examinarlas bien.

Esta última se inclinó hacia mí inhalando hondo.

-Hum-Suspiro-Embriagador-

La joven de facciones mexicanas me aferro por el brazo con una fuerza increíble, después hablo apresuradamente con voz tenue y musical, pero aun así pareciera querer ser cortante.

-¡Céntrate Nettie!- Las otras dos parecieron sentirse intimidadas, por lo que deduje que ella llevaba el control.

Me miro.

-Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial…-se hizo un breve silencio que quise aprovechar para intentar hablar, para presentarme y ofrecer mi ayuda, pero la joven morena volvió a hablar-…y hay algo más… ¿Lo sienten?-dijo dirigiéndose a las otras dos jóvenes-Es…persuasivo-

-Sí, si-Coincidió la que identificaron como Nettie mientras volvía a inclinarse en mi dirección.

-Tranquilízate- Soltó la morena que aún me tenía aferrado-Deseo conservarlo-Concluyó

Nettie frunció el ceño irritado.

-Haces bien si crees que puede servirte María- Coincidió la otra joven rubia-Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo-Se me erizo el vello de la nuca "¿Qué demonios?"

-Eso hare- Concluyo María- Este me gusta de veras, Apártate Nettie ¿Esta bien? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro-Reprendió María a Nettie.

No entendía nada… ¿Conservarme?... ¿Matar?... ¿Concentrarse?...Algo en mi me empezó a decir que corría peligro, pero simplemente iba en contra de mis principios el abandonar a estas 3 mujeres en medio del desierto.

-Vamos de caza-Dijo Nettie tomando de la mano a la otra joven rubia-Vamos Lucy-Ambas dieron la vuelta con gracia y corrieron a la ciudad a una velocidad inhumana. Me puse tenso ante la perspectiva de que en realidad existieran los fantasmas.

Me volví para observar a María, que me estudiaba con curiosidad. De pronto me sentí inseguro, sabia, por el tono de voz que uso que Lucy no bromeo con eso de matar.

-¿Cómo te llamas soldado?-Pregunto María

-Ma…Mayor Jasper Withlock señorita- Balbuce, incapaz de ser grosero con una dama, aunque fuese lo que fuese.

-Eres muy guapo Jasper-Dijo María elogiándome-Espero que sobrevivas-Dijo con voz suave-Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere-Concluyó avanzando cada vez más hacia mí.

Algo en mi gritaba y me imploraba por que huyera, pero simplemente no podía, estaba ahí, parado sin moverme. En un momento María tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a inclinar mi rostro hacia el de ella, como si fuese a besarme, lo que se me hizo raro, ya que no me conocía y claro, era extremadamente guapa, pero no podía hacer nada, pero de pronto con un movimiento brusco María giro mi cabeza y…Todo se desvaneció…


	3. CAPITULO 3: TRANSE

CAPITULO 3: TRANSE

Muerte…Aquella viajera incansable me hace sufrir a su antojo para su propia diversión. No sé si estoy muerto, pero lo deseo con toda mi alma, pues una agonía tan larga y dolorosa no es justa para nadie. ¿O será acaso que ya estoy en el infierno?, eso debía ser, ya que aquel fuego incesante debajo de mi piel solo podía ser el resultado de una cruel condena eterna en el averno.

Intente moverme, pero eso solo empeoro la quemazón, que solo hasta entonces descubrí que provenía de mi pecho y se abría paso cual serpiente de fuego en las arenas de mi cuerpo, quemándolo todo a su paso. Grite, ¿Alguien me habrá oído?, no lo sabía.

Sentí el sudor helado recorrer mi cuerpo en llamas y luego más tortura ardiente. Mis gritos, probablemente ignorados, clamaban por la muerte.

Había etapas en las que el dolor me hacía entrar y salir de un estado inconsciente, aunque solo fuesen segundos, ya que el dolor volvía y con interminables momentos de más agonía…

…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, eso es algo que me gustaría saber, tal vez minutos, horas, días…como fuese, era insoportable que en este estado el tiempo no tuviese un significado concreto.

Había momentos en los que en mi afán de desviar mi mente del dolor intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero como cada vez fracasaba, lo único que podía recordar era esa extraña noche de mi encuentro con aquellas 3 misteriosas jóvenes. Mientras recordaba esa noche, mi agonía aumento, como si no fuese suficientemente insoportable. Solté un grito desgarrador y me sumí en la inconciencia total deseando no despertar.

Mi estado inconsciente, paradójicamente, me hizo empezar a tomar consciencia de que recuperaba el control de mis extremidades y movimientos, la quemazón disminuyo considerablemente hasta solo alojarse un poco de ella en mi garganta, algo definitivamente más soportable. No me quedaba duda alguna de que estaba muerto, así que pensé que esto podía ser al paraíso.

De pronto abrí los ojos, no sabía en donde estaba, pero definitivamente no era el paraíso…


	4. CAPITULO 4: CAMBIOS

CAPITULO 4: CAMBIOS

Es sorprendente como me cambio la vida en los últimos 10 años, desde que Alice me encontró, hasta hace 3 años que ambos admitimos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y ahora a solo un día de llegar a nuestro destino: La casa de la Familia Cullen y aunque yo tenía mis dudas, me las reservaba para mí.

La oí suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le dije, me miro con angustia

-No tengo nada que ponerme- Se quejó, puse los ojos en blanco y dirigí mi mirada a las cajas y cajas llenas de ropa que Alice tenia, aunque gracias a ella yo no me quedaba muy atrás.

-Alice…-Dije con paciencia exagerada-Ambos tenemos tanta ropa que bien podríamos abrir una tienda y ganar muy bien-Sonreí-Además siempre te vez hermosa-Me sonrió y se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo, ambos reímos y nos quedamos así un buen tiempo. Me alegraba haber adquirido esta pequeña casa, ya que eso de equipaje ligero no se le daba mucho a Alice.

Alice se acomodó en mi pecho, le sonreí y ella me correspondió; nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato; recientemente se había convertido en nuestro pasatiempo, yo considero fascinante mirar a través de los ojos de Alice, ya que en sus ojos refleja todas sus emociones, las cuales disfruto degustándolas, ella, por su parte, me dice que desde que me vio en aquella primera visión, siempre la hipnotizaron mis ojos.

Se acercó a mí y me comenzó a besar suavemente, podría estar en esa posición por toda la eternidad sin problema alguno, pero por desgracia Alice se incorporó y me dijo de manera burlona:

-¿No qué ya teníamos que irnos?- Me extendió su mano, me incorporé, la tomé y salimos por la puerta para encontrarnos con nuestro destino, aunque mi presente y futuro, siempre sería ella…

…Caminamos hasta que de pronto, Alice se desvaneció con la mirada perdida, una de sus visiones que debido a que no las controla le llegan de golpe y de manera inesperada; Alice clavo sus uñas en la tierra, me agache rápidamente, tome sus manos entre las mías para evitar que se lastimase.

-¿Alice?...¿Alice?-Dije para que reaccionara, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que esto le paso, casi me morí del susto…ahora venía la peor parte, Alice comenzó a apretar mis manos y de pronto se retorció de manera anormal y volvió en sí jadeando, intento incorporarse, pero yo sabía que este tipo de cosas la agotaban.

-Quédate ahí por un momento, descansa- Le dije, después de un rato le pregunté-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Ella sonrió, se incorporó y me dijo.

-La casa de los Cullen está muy cerca, vamos- Dijo con entusiasmo

La seguí por unos minutos, hasta que Alice grito emocionada:

-¡Jazz, mira!-Me aproxime a ella para ver lo que me señalaba-¿No es preciosa?-Coincidí con ella.

Alice tomó mi mano y me llevo casi arrastrando a la casa, cuando llegamos a la puerta Alice no dudo ni un segundo en tocar el timbre.

Segundos después nos abrió la puerta un alto vampiro rubio, que estaba claramente sorprendido de vernos. Él abrió la boca, pero Alice se le adelantó

-¡Hola, Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen!- el vampiro le sonrió algo confundido-Yo me llamo Alice y él es Jasper- Nos miró a ambos, como si eso fuere a despejar sus dudas, Alice se confundió por la expresión del vampiro, así que dijo:

-¿Usted es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen verdad?- Preguntó un poco temerosa.

Como pude intenté transmitirle al Doctor un poco de confianza.

-Sí, así es jovencita, ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó el Doctor más confundido que antes

Alice sonrió.

-En realidad es una larga historia, y la verdad es un poco confusa, incluso me confunde a mi, es muy extraño- Contestó Alice para sí misma. El Dr. Cullen la miro con extrañeza, así que decidí intervenir.

-Si, es un poco extraño, pero si la escucha más detenidamente, tal vez tenga un poco de sentido- El Doctor rio seguido de Alice. Dentro de la casa se escuchó a alguien aproximándose.

-Querido- dijo una voz llena de ternura- ¿Quién es? – Concluyó la voz, mientras tras el Doctor se asomaba un rostro en forma de corazón, enmarcado por un cabello color caramelo ondulado, era una mujer bajita, no tanto como Alice, aquella mujer nos sonrió con dulzura y cautela, luego miro a su amado, ya que solo se podría significar eso aquella mirada llena de amor.

-Cariño- Dijo el Doctor –Ellos son Jasper y Alice- agache la cabeza en señal de respeto y humildad, Alice por su parte, sonrió abiertamente y de pronto de ella emanó un aura de confianza.

-Usted debe ser Esme- comenzó Alice, antes de que el doctor pudiese decir algo más. La mujer asintió y miro a Alice con ternura y curiosidad- ¿Usted remodelo y restauro esta casa verdad?, ¡vaya, eso sí es talento!- La mujer, Esme le sonrió a Alice de manera maternal antes de dirigirse a su esposo.

- Que poco atento eres –le reprochó con ternura- deben haber viajado mucho chicos, ¿por qué no pasan?- Nos ofreció abriendo la puerta, Alice tomó mi mano y con total confianza atravesó la puerta.

-Gracias- Dije.

El interior era espectacular, pero eso no me distrajo del estado de alerta en el que entre, después de todo no conocíamos a aquellos vampiros.

Alice percibió de inmediato mi cambio de humor.

-Jazz- me susurro- cálmate, todo va a estar bien, confía en mi- le sonreí, ella sabía muy bien confiaba plenamente en su palabra.

La mujer nos guió hasta una hermosa sala, nos ofreció asiento, para después sentarse frente a nosotros junto con su esposo.

-Así que son de Philadelphia- Afirmó el doctor.

-No, nos conocimos en Philadelphia- Aclaro Alice.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿de dónde vienen?- preguntó con curiosidad, esta vez decidí empezar.

-Yo soy de Houston, Texas y Alice de Biloxi Mississippi- Contesté

-Sí me permiten la pregunta ¿Cómo llegaron a esta vida?- Dijo el Doctor con amabilidad.

Alice se me adelanto esta vez.

-Yo en realidad no recuerdo nada, solo obscuridad, después la quemazón y desperté sola, sin saber nada, solo con mucha sed y sin saber lo que era- Dijo Alice

De pronto un extraño sentimiento de protección emanó de la Sra. Cullen.

-Después de despertar lo primero que vi fue una cafetería de Philadelphia y aun chico de ojos carmesí buscando algo, es extraño, aun no sé cómo funcionan mis visiones, pero solo sé que hasta ahora han sido ciertas, me encontré con Jasper en la cafetería de Philadelphia y luego logramos encontrarlos- Concluyó Alice con cierto toque de auto satisfacción.

-¿Visiones?- Repitió el Doctor

-Sí, creo que puedo ver el futuro- Respondió Alice – Ese es el motivo por el que venimos, necesito su ayuda…- Dijo casi suplicante al doctor-…sé que ustedes ayudaron a Edward con su don de leer mentes, solo venimos por eso, queremos saber cómo controlar nuestros dones- Me alegro que Alice me incluyera, ya que difícilmente yo admitiría que necesito ayuda.

-¿También tú posees un don?- Dijo mirándome consternado.

- Así es, verán, nací en Houston en 1840…- Relate mi historia hasta lo de la cafetería – Desde que tengo memoria siempre he podido persuadir o manipular, sí así lo prefieren, a la gente, en el ejército siempre hacia que me escucharan y mis ideas siempre eran las primeras en ser tomadas en cuenta, cuando me convirtieron descubrí que podía, de cierto modo manipular las emociones de un lugar.- Concluí

El doctor comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala pensativo, Alice se tensó a mi lado, la rodee con mi brazo con el objetivo de calmarla.

De pronto el doctor se volvió hacia nosotros con mirada calmada y justo cuando iba a decir algo Alice se dobló de forma anormal y soltó un grito; me incorpore rápidamente, tomé a Alice de las manos y me concentré en relajarla, el doctor, toco mi hombro y se arrodillo a mi lado y me dijo:

-¿Es una visión verdad?- Asentí -¡Que interesante!- Dijo el doctor mientras Alice volvía en sí.

-Nos ayudara- Dijo Alice, el doctor nos miró y asintió

-Pero creo que esta adorable jovencita ya sabe el resto de mi decisión ¿No es así? – dijo mientras miraba a Alice de manera paternal.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Alice a punto de la euforia

El doctor asintió y me miro.

-Creo que sería excelente para nosotros si aceptaran vivir aquí- me dijo mientras su mujer se incorporaba y coincidía en él.

Alice me miro con los ojos apunto de llanto, si pudiéramos llorar.

-Pues- empecé – no sabría qué decir, ¿No es molestia para ustedes?- dije a modo de cortesía

- Pero claro que no, al contrario, será un orgullo presumirlos como mis dos nuevo hijos- Dijo Esme con dulzura.

Alice se abalanzó contra Esme para abrazarla.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Alice sumamente emocionada, mientras Esme la abrazaba maternalmente, era una escena enternecedora.

-Pues Bienvenidos a la familia- me dijo el doctor para después darme un abrazo y después recibir a Alice que venía eufórica a abrazar a Carlisle.

Después Alice me miró, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Al fin Jazz- me susurró – solo felicidad por delante- concluyó

- Creo – dijo Esme – que Edward debería de cambiarse a la otra habitación, es más pequeña y no cabrían los dos ahí adentro- concluyó

- Sí, no le molestara- coincidió Carlisle- chicos, si necesitan ayuda estaremos por aquí- concluyó

Agradecí y me volví para buscar a Alice, pero ella ya estaba llamando a la mudanza para que trajeran nuestras cosas de Seattle a Forks.


	5. Capítulo 5: Mudanza

Capítulo 5: Mudanza

-¡Jasper!- Llamó Esme, de inmediato salí a ver qué pasaba- Ya llegaron sus cosas tesoro- me dijo con ternura.

Sonreí y baje las amplias escaleras para encontrarme con la montaña de maletas y cajas que esperaban pacientemente, para mi fortuna Carlisle me ayudo a subir todo mientras Alice estaba de compras, como era su costumbre, cuando llegamos Alice habló con Carlisle y le dijo que podían poner el nombre de los Cullen en la lista de inversionistas de la bolsa de valores y que Alice le podía ayudar a ver las altas y bajas en la bolsa y así mantener una economía bastante decente. Carlisle, por supuesto acepto.

Carlisle me estaba ayudando a desempacar y a poner mi estudio, alterno a nuestra habitación, en orden.

-¿Te gusta la filosofía?- me pregunto, era fácil saber eso, sí se veía con detenimiento mis libros.

-Sí, aunque me gusta de todo- conteste.

-Ven conmigo, te enseñare algo que tal vez te resulte interesante- Dijo mientras me conducía escaleras abajo hasta su despacho, un cuarto al que no había entrado.

Dentro del despacho había cientos de cuadros y aún más libros, observe asombrado.

-Cuando quieras puedes tomar el libro que desees- me dijo Carlisle, entonces fije mi atención en un cuadro de aspecto renacentista, en él se podía observar unas figuras encapuchadas que reconocí sin dificultad: Los Volturis, pero junto con aquellas 3 figuras sombrías había una cuarta que me sorprendió al descubrir quién era.

-¿Ese eres tú?- Pregunte casi incrédulo

Carlisle sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, en la época en la que viví con los Volturis- dijo

-¿De verdad?- pregunte aun incrédulo

- Si, son muy refinados, pero sin respeto por la vida humana, claro está, solo aman sus leyes, pueden llegar a ser muy sádicos incluso, pero todo por el respeto a la ley.- dijo

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con ellos?- pregunte

-No mucho en realidad, me fui cuando estaban intentando persuadirme de que probara la sangre humana, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare- me sorprendió.

-¿nunca has probado la sangre humana?- Dije sorprendido de que si quiera eso fuese posible.

-Nunca, veras, nací en una época en la que se condenaba a todo aquel que no llevase colgado un crucifijo y mi padre era un pastor anglicano fanático, entregado a su iglesia, fue entonces cuando la inquisición le encomendó la tarea de ser un "caza monstruos", pronto me uní al negocio familiar, y no era nada malo en eso, en una ocasión perseguí a un clan de vampiros hasta las alcantarillas de la ciudad, fue entonces cuando el líder del clan me atacó, pero no morí, como pude me escondí entre sacos de patatas podridas y aguante los 3 días

de transformación sin emitir ni un solo sonido, al despertar me di cuenta de lo que era e intente revelarme en contra de mí mismo, intente destruirme varias veces, pero nunca lo logre, resistí el impulso de alimentarme solo por lo repulsivo que era para mí ser así, al final mi hambre era tal que me debilite terriblemente, pero aun así decidí alejarme de la población , ya que mi fuerza de voluntad también se debilitaba, deambule por meses enteros en busca de algún lugar en el bosque en el cual fuera bueno maldecirme a gusto, hasta que una noche una manada de ciervos cruzó por mi escondite, la sed me convirtió en un ser salvaje, así que ni siquiera pensé en lo que estaba haciendo cuando me abalancé sobre aquellos siervos, cuando recupere las fuerzas, me halle a mí mismo dentro del monstruo que temía convertirme, después me fui a Francia y el resto de Europa de Universidad en Universidad, estudié música, ciencias y medicina, donde encontré mi vocación y una buena manera de salvar las vidas que jamás arrebataría, pase 2 siglos de tormento para lograr entrar a un quirófano sin sufrir ningún efecto, ahora me considero casi inmune, además que ahora puedo hacer este trabajo que amo sin sufrir y como un extra obtengo paz interior.

Cuando estudie en Italia fue cuando conocí a Aro, Cayo y Marco, apenas estuve con ellos unas décadas, después decidí probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo.

Trabajaba en un hospital de Chicago por las noches cuando azotó la peste, fue entonces cuando la familia Masen ingreso por contagió, el Sr. Edward Masen, la Sra. Elizabeth Masen, con quien había tenido más cercanía, y su hijo Edward Anthony Masen, el señor Masen fue el primero en fallecer, pero la señora Elizabeth luchaba día a día a pesar de que la peste ya estuviese muy avanzada, la tarde en la que murió la señora Masen solicitó hablar conmigo y me dijo que ella sabía lo que era y me hizo jurar que salvaría a su hijo, fue así como Edward se convirtió en mi primer hijo.

Tiempo después nos fuimos de Chicago, fue entonces cuando conocí a la joven Esme Anne Platt, era una joven hermosa, llena de vida y con ganas de comerse al mundo, fue entonces cuando se casó con Charles Evenson, un tipo que de inmediato la embarazo, pero Esme anhelaba un hijo, más que nada en el mundo, lo anhelaba tanto que soportaba las golpizas que le propinaba su entonces marido, a mí me llenaba de rabia, cuando ingresaba al hospital con contusiones provocadas por sus golpes, al poco tiempo Edward me ayudo a descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos por Esme, pero acaso ¿Podía yo saber lo que ella sentía por mí?, no había manera; al poco tiempo Esme perdió al bebé a causa de una golpiza que le propino Evenson, Esme se hallaba desconsolada, para ella la vida carecía de valor, así que se arrojó de un acantilado, la dieron por muerta, por una feliz coincidencia estaba en la morgue cuando escuche un latido de corazón muy débil, fue entonces cuando descubrí que estaba viva, aunque no por mucho si no hacía nada, pues las heridas internas eran muy graves y no sobreviviría, así que decidí convertirla, al tiempo Esme también confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí y nos casamos.- Concluyó Carlisle

-¡Pero qué historia tan interesante!- dije emocionado

-Gracias, esto los acercara más a la familia, poco a poco irán sabiendo las demás historias-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice volvió con un montón de cosas decorativas y muebles para nuestra habitación, así que invertimos el tiempo en decorar, acomodar y mover cosas, hasta que Carlisle llamó a Alice para ayudarle con sus visiones, fue hasta entonces cuando descubrimos que las visiones de Alice estaban basadas en las decisiones que tomaban los demás, pues si la decisión cambia la visión cambia.


	6. Chapter 6

-Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien- le dijo Esme a Alice con ternura

A lo lejos se escuchó un motor aproximándose, Alice comenzó a ponerse eufórica, el motor paró en el garaje luego 3 risas diferentes

-¿Pero qué..?-dijo una voz seguida de una risotada

-Parece que Esme ya se hartó de ti- Mire a Alice

-¿Dejaste sus cosas en el garaje?- Le reproche con ternura, ella sonrió y se fue al garaje

-¡Hola!- saludo, de pronto se hizo un silencio en el garaje-que gusto al fin conocerlos, soy Alice, Esme nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie- casi me la podía imaginar señalándolos a cada uno y examinándolos de arriba abajo

-¿Hola?- Dijo la primera voz

-Lamento haber dejado tus cosas aquí, Esme dijo que no te molestaría, bueno en realidad no dijo que las dejara aquí, pero nosotros no sabíamos cómo acomodar las cosas, así que se me ocurrió dejarlas aquí- Mire a Carlisle y a Esme y puse los ojos en blanco, ellos sonrieron con paciencia.

-¿Les dijo?- Repitió la voz

-Sí, están aquí adentro- dijo Alice caminando con alegría hacia la casa, Alice corrió a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- dijo un chico alto, con el cabello alborotado

-¡Hola cariño!- saludo Esme

Carlisle se incorporó del sillón y dijo:

-Bien creo que primero a presentarnos, Edward, Emmett, Rose, ellos son Jasper y creo que esta pequeña traviesa ya se presentó, Alice- Edward era el del cabello alborotado, Emmett era grande y musculoso y Rosalie alta rubia y muy hermosa.

-Ellos han venido desde Philadelphia a pedir mi ayuda para poder controlar sus dones- explicó Carlisle, Edward pareció comprender a lo que se refería Carlisle.

-Y como habrán notado les ofrecimos lo que nunca habían tenido, un hogar y una familia y espero que absolutamente ninguno tenga problema con eso ¿O sí?- dijo Esme como sentenciando a cualquiera que apelara su decisión

-Yo sí- soltó Edward, Esme y Carlisle lo miraron sorprendidos- Ahora voy a tener que caminar 6 pasos más para llegar a mi habitación- dijo, todos reímos y con eso concluyó nuestra s Cullen

introducción a la familia.


End file.
